Los cimientos del Caos
by My Written
Summary: Anthony Lupus busca una cura para su enfermedad que ha estado en evolución desde que el doc. Milo lo estaba asistiendo. Ahora con ayuda de ciertas personas tratara de volver a ser el antiguo joven adinerado Anthony Lupus. Otros personajes: Anthony Lupus (principal), Dr. Víctor Fries ( Batman 121), ocurrentes villanos de Gotham City y varios de DC comic: Flash, Green Arrow, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Los cimientos del caos**

* * *

 **...**

 **Nota** : Serie de diversos puntos de vista relacionados entre sí y otros no.

 **Leyenda** : Capítulo sacado del mundo de ' _ **Sin noches de luna llena**_ ' del **crossover** : _Batman the Animated Series_ and _Batman/Superman Adventures_.

 **...**

* * *

 **Inicios**

* * *

Después de terminar su día en el gimnasio Bruce decidió hablar más con su socio Anthony, siempre le pareció muy egocéntrico y cerrado en sí mismo. Cuando lo miraba a los ojos podía, aunque sonara loco, verse a sí mismo. Pero si era verdad que donaría dos millones de dólares a una fundación si 'Batman' iba a verlo, él tenía que conocerlo más. Por esa razón lo invito a almorzar.

—No crees que estas yendo muy lejos solo para probar que eres mejor.

Bruce no tenía idea del porque el nuevo rico de Gotham City quería medirse con Batman, no tenían nada en común, si bien ambos eran completamente aislados de la polémica vida social, él como Batman, claro, y el señor Lupus como el joven atleta que no tenía nada mas que entrenar para ser mejor, nunca visto en fiestas o eventos sociales.

« _Fuera de tiempo. Mis entrenadores no me dejaran»_ excusas que se leían en la prensa por parte del joven millonario.

—No, Wayne. —. Anthony sonrió, tomando su copa y haciendo movimientos circulares en ella y mirando con más detalle al hombre enfrente de él. —. Eres de los pocos que puede entenderme.

—¿Eh? Por qué —la sorpresa se reflejó en los rasgos de Bruce

—Oh Wayne, no lo notas—negando Lupus rio bajo—tú eres un hombre rico y con una empresa grande. Si viene otro hombre con esos mismos atributos, tú, aunque lo niegues lo buscarías y tratarías de medirte con él.

—Puede ser verdad. Ya tuve una oportunidad y no salió muy bien.

—¡Ja! Oswald no está a tu altura, yo no estoy a tu altura en ese sentido, Bruce.

—El Sr. Cobblepot no, pero su guía o padre como quieras verlo es a él a quien me refiero.

Bruce recordó cómo es que el Sr. Cobblepot actualmente se ganaba la vida siendo el villano más ocurrente de Ghotan.

—Bueno la charla está bien, si me disculpas tengo que irme. —Anthony se levantó y dejo su copa a medio tomar, no debía excederse con el licor si aún tenía exámenes físicos que hacerse.

—Sí, claro.

Anthony dejo su tarjeta personal en manos de su socio/conocido Bruce Wayne para irse a preparar, hoy era un día importante, por fin dejaría de ser la bestia que era, tendría una vida mejor y tal vez un futuro amoroso mejor.

 **/***/**

Anthony terminó de llenar el cheque que daría al caballero de la noche, si es que podía terminar el día como él quería. No dejaría que Milo lo engañase más, suficiente tenía con su enfermedad. Necesitaba una cura o tratamiento real para ello.

—Así que es verdad.

—El qué.

—No pensé que llegaría de verdad, señor Batman.

—No lo creo, sabe que ese dinero ira para una buena causa.

—No lo dudo. —Anthony cerró la ventana de su despacho, era ahora o nunca.

—¿Cree en los hombres lobos, señor Batman?

—Son seres mitológicos, señor Lupus.

Anthony caminó hasta posarse cerca del hombre de capa, tenía que hacerlo rápido. —hace no mucho tenía uno que otro problema por mi vida olímpica, así que conocí a un científico que me ayudo a mejorar mis dolencias, nada grave, hasta que algo despertó en mí. Tenía conocimiento de que algo me pasaba, pero no sabía controlarlo— miró directo a la máscara de héroe de la ciudad; Batman no aparta la vista, cosa que Anthony intuía que sería así siempre.

—No le entiendo, señor Lupus.

—Claro. Vera tengo un problema. Y la razón real del porque hice esta convocatoria es porque necesito de su ayuda. — más serio de lo normal, Tony dejo un fajo de papeles donde estaban en su mayoría las copias de doc. Milo y sus estudios con su ADN.

—Esto es…

—Extraño, pero real. Mire a mí no me interesa exactamente lo que tenga que hacer, solo pido discreción. No importa el costo. — y le tendió el cheque con los dos millones de dólares.

Salió de la sala que usaba como biblioteca, no le daría a Milo lo que deseaba, ya no creía en ese hombre. Si Batman hacía su trabajo él podría ser un hombre nuevo.

 **/***/**

Después de su última competencia Anthony tenía que reponer fuerzas y ya no quería recurrir a las drogas del _buen_ doctor Milo, así que hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y llamó a su hermana quién le receto una buenas y muy merecidas vacaciones.

Así que Anthony llamó a sus más cercanos amigos o en este caso socios. Entre el muy cerrado círculo de personas Bruce recibió la invitación.

—¿Y crees que él vaya? Ahora está más que ocupado. Sabes que industrias Wayne están en la cima, además acaba de cerrar un negocio con la familia Beaumont.

—¿No estaban ya en la banca rota?

—No. Al parecer la hija de Sr. Beaumont ha reanudado el compromiso con él. Y no es de extrañar ya que la familia del aclamado Sr. Wayne no es muy propia a romper su palabra.

—Mi querida amiga no creo que eso sea verdad.

—Oh vamos Tony, crees que eso es importante. Limítate a enviar esas invitaciones junto a sus acompañantes. No quiero quejas de parejas.

— Verónica, eres muy extraña.

—Bueno —Ronnie, como se esmeraba que la llamaran, tomo la mano de Anthony para luego llevarla a su boca—. Eso pasa cuando él—señaló el nombre del filántropo con su dedo índice y su uña de un rojo vivo— te da calabazas. — terminó para besar los dedos índice y medio del millonario.

—Aun así, me haces invitarlo. —reclamo con voz sedosa y perdido en las sensaciones que dejo ese beso en su mano, tampoco quería estar tan lejos de la realidad de Ronnie, ella era una mujer muy libre. Lástima que sus intereses fueran tan distintos.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Nota Finales** : Siempre tendrán una leyenda en la parte superior. Para estar seguros si estan relacionados.

Espero guste a todos.

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** ** _Bueno… es que están trasmitiendo de Nuevo esta serie en tv local, así que me dije:_** ** _¿_** ** _por qué no? Y por eso estoy aquí. Aunque también colocare a varios de los personajes del mundo DC, ya que hay ufff montón de ellos. Pero prevalecerá estos dos personajes. Y mi amado Lex Luthor, supervillano de Metrópolis y némesis de Superman/Clark Kent (_** _chico granjero **). Algunos de los personajes que amo de**_ ** _Flash_** ** _y porque no de Arrow._**

 ** _Como dije, mundo DC._**

* * *

 **Fandom** : Cartoons: Batman the Animated Series/ y varios otros mundos

 **Personajes** : Bruce Wayne & Anthony Romulus/Lupus más diversos personajes de otros comics o series animadas de DC

* * *

 **** **Cabaña**

* * *

 **Leyenda** : continuación del anterior capítulo.

* * *

Tony miró a sus conocidos de las grandes ciudades que llego a llamar hogar. Tenía a su lado a Ronny que tenía una mirada muy dura para la señorita Beaumont, la prometida de Bruce, el cual tenía una plática muy animada con el amigo de Lex, el señor Clark. Tony nunca diría que enterarse que su mejor amigo tenía un romance con un simple fotógrafo lo descoloco un poco, pero Lex siempre hablo de ese chico con mucho entusiasmo.

Verónica tomo el control de una anfitriona excepcional, su trato frío y educado creó un ambiente para todos, lo mejor posible, menos para la señorita Beaumont.

—Lamento esto. —Anthony miró a Bruce sentado en una de las butacas cerca del fuego. Se acerco a él y empezó su charla de disculpar a su pareja, cosa que le importaba dos canicas.

 _«_ _Apariencias»_ se dijo.

—No hay problema. —Bruce ajito su vaso— No, no terminamos muy bien y que Verónica la vea no es algo que deba alegrarla.

—Que considerado, cosa que… hubieras traído a otra persona. —Tony no tenía una experiencia muy amplia con corazones rotos y menos femeninos. Si bien Ronny estaba con él en ese momento no era nada formal.

—No, Andrea es mi pareja y pronto todos en la ciudad sabrán de la boda no quiero malentendidos. —Tony observo lo decaía y hasta lo tenso que estaba el empresario y no lo esperaba, el viaje era para desestresarse no para tener más. También noto las miradas que el chico Kent daba a toda la estancia.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes. Ahora ¿iras a verme el otro mes? —No quería que más personas llegaran a ver a Wayne en ese estado, su reputación como anfitrión decaería, y si bien el millonario lamentaba estar en una montaña en las nevadas de Vancouver y no en su torre de marfil, él jamás dejaría que eso empeñara su agenda, y la distinguida señorita Verónica tampoco.

—¿El otro mes?

La cara de circunstancias de Bruce hizo que Anthony sonriera, si después de sus tantas comidas fuera del gimnasio se sentía más cerca de ese hombre no le quitaba lo misterioso; Andrea Beaumont tendría que disculparle sí él llegaba a ver cosas que no. Para él que Wayne fuera tan reservado es que tenía secretos, secretos como una vez los compartió con el caballero de la noche y su mejor amigo. Así que volcó sus pensamientos a la conversación—Wayne, Wayne, la competencia.

—Oh, claro. Empieza la temporada de atletismo en ciudad Costera, y también en Gotham.

Tony sonrió y se alejó de Bruce que ya acababa de llegar la señorita Beaumont, caminó con los otros invitados, cada uno de sus excompañeros de equipo el Club Alaska, también con algunos conocidos en el mundo de los negocios y llegó con Lex, que tenía a un Clark tomado por la cintura y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sinceramente era inquietante y a la vez una gran fuente de chantaje para el inversionista más aclamado de Metrópolis.

—Lex Luthor todo el día con nosotros y no pudimos hablar. Joven Kent, me dejarías un tiempo con este hombre escurridizo.

—Ah, sí, si claro —Clark tomo su copa y se fue casi tropezando con sus propios pies en el suelo más plano que Tony conociera, sonrió ladino.

—Jamás lo imaginaria de ti.

—Calla. Él es —Lex frunció el ceño ahora su flamante novio estaba limpiando la blusa de Andrea y derramando disculpas a ella como a Bruce, volvió a fruncir su rostro; Bruce, como lo detestaba. —él.

—Sinceramente, él debe de tomar algunas clases. No puede ser tan… despistado.

—Creo que sí. Pero dime ¿no creo que hayas venido directo a mí para hablar de mi novio? Que pasa.

—No se te puede engañar, verdad. —Tony escaneo la sala y tomo por el codo a Lex —vamos a otra habitación.

—Está bien.

Lex vio en dirección a Clark y muy sutil hizo una afirmación con la cabeza haciendo entender que iba a salir con Tony, Kent también hizo un amago con la mano, pero estrechó los ojos. Lex casi resopla tener un novio desconfiado era muy cansado, pero también divertido, los celos o recelos del chico granjero le llenaban el corazón.

—Y bien. Para que tanto secreto—Lex tomó del buro flotante que estaba en la habitación el licor y coloco dos dedos en el vaso.

Tony dejo que Lex dejara de nuevo la botella en la mesa, y suspiro, hacía mas de siete meses que Batman le dijo que investigaría su enfermedad y hasta el día de hoy solo le dio dos nombres resaltados de los cuales podría ayudarle, de unos veinte doctores por todo el país. De cuales estaban fueran del campo de la medicina por motivos personales y otros eran científicos con ramas muy parecidas a la medicina celular.

—Entonces.

—La última doctora no fue de mucha ayuda.

Lex dejo su vaso de whisky y sus ojos se estrecharon, si bien en un principio no ayudo a Anthony fue porque vio potencial en él con su habilidad, cosa que el mismo Anthony llamara de forma muy mal. Él veía un futuro, por eso se negó en quitarle esa habilidad. Pero si en cinco años él sufriera los cambios que el mismo Tony le contaba, no lo dudaría ni un segundo que elaborar una cura.

—Los laboratorios Luthor estarán abiertos, para ti y el equipo que escojas.

—No tengo equipo. La carta que mando el señor Arrow no fue muy amigable, sabes.

—Oh flechitas. Ese no es ningún impedimento, mis laboratorios están fuera de su jurisdicción de super héroe y lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Pero tus laboratorios están en parte con el gobierno, no crees que si alguien los ve estarían dando un arma para esos locos.

—No me ha dado nada de noticias el doctor que está. — Tony abrió los ojos y Lex rodó los ojos—. Eso no me importa.

—Eres mi amigo, además del único al que le puedo hablar de esto. Él te puso en contacto conmigo. —Lex hizo una mueca, los secretos de Superman lo tenían mal parado con sus amigos, él no era un corredor de bolsa social para héroes.

—Que el hombre de negro me haya contactado con ese doctor no es algo que deba celebrar, es muy antipático.

—De verdad te quejas.

—Bueno, nuestros caracteres son algo parecidos, pero hay algo en él que no soporto. Secretos. Se que tiene secretos, sale y entra cuando se le da la gana, habla con personas de ramas que no tiene que ver en la investigación.

—Como cuales.

—Un forense, creo. ¿Acaso estará con el departamento de policía de Metrópolis?

—No lo creo. Es un científico. Y ¿con quién más se ve el doctor, eh?

—Una periodista, una que se está acercando a mi ciudad. —el tono de voz no fue solo serio, sino que frío, por lo tanto, a Tony no le cabía duda de que la periodista estaba atrás del chico granjero— También hay un ingeniero en sistemas que ayuda a la policía de Central.

—¿Él es de Central City?

Soltó un suspiro, no podía tratar a Tony con esos nervios por su pronta carrera. —. Mira habla con Batman, y dile que deseas quedar con el doctor, total ya ha ido a industrias Luthor. Claro que no de planta, lo sabes mis hombres están fuera de los juegos de hombre murciélago.

—Como vigilante, me lo has dicho. ¿Lex que has hecho?

—Hice, soy un villano en recuperación o así se les llama.

—Lo que el amor hace ¿no?

Ambos rieron.

—Vámonos.

Al salir de su pequeña charla informativa para Tony de su enfermedad, la puerta de la bienvenida sonó y Ronny caminó a ella para dejar entrar a la última persona que sé esperara, ahí estaba su más nuevo doctor. Él cual no había recibido invitación.

—Temo que el Sr. Quinn no estará con nosotros—Ronny miró a todos agitando un sobre — ya qué tiene un compromiso con su esposa, pero veo que nos envió al Sr. Wells ¿cómo está doctor? — la voz de Ronny sonó seductoramente fría a los oídos de todos.

—Interesado, muy interesado.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Acá la continuación


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota** : Serie de diversos puntos de vista relacionados entre sí y otros no.

 **Leyenda** : Capítulo sacado del mundo de 'Sin noches de luna llena' del **crossover** : _Batman the Animated Series_ and _Batman/Superman Adventures_.

 **Nota** : Siempre tendrán una leyenda en la parte superior.

 _ **Pd:** Continuación del capitulo anterior._

* * *

 **Cumpliendo plazos**

* * *

Ronny tenía unas de sus batas caras que la envolvía a la perfección, su quedísimo amigo estaba con su odiosa prometida, y no solo eso, sino que osaba a negarse ser su tercer esposo. Bueno ahora ella tenía a un muy guapo hombre a su lado, aunque sea pura pantalla, se dijo. Pero no solo eso le preocupaba, sino que el encantador doctor Wells estaba ahora con su amigo y el nuevo ex villano de Metrópolis en su despacho y ella no estaba invitada. El señor Wells no le tenía ningún estigma, pero bueno ella sabría ganarse al 'simpático' doctor. Si pudo con el sr. Cobblepot; el doctor sería muy fácil.

—Verónica, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—Oh querido, eres tú. —Verónica caminó moviendo sus caderas seductoramente hasta llegar cerca del varón de la fortuna Wayne—. Eres tú quien no debería estar aquí, tu sombra no se molestará.

—Andrea no es mi sombra. Además, tu eres mi más grande amiga.

Verónica se llevo su mano a mejilla izquierda y sonrió, batiendo sus pestañas como una inocente dama virginal—. No crees que si vas por la vida llamando a las personas con esos cumplidos no estarían a tus pies, querido. Pero no, tú ya me rechazaste dejando claro que no soy tu tipo.

—Que... no, Veró… —lo incomodo que Bruce Wayne se ponía al volver al encantador tema de « _Eres mi amiga, lo siento Ronny, pero no creo que podamos ser más_ » si encantador.

—Ronny. Me conoces desde que nuestros padres nos presentaron en el jardín de niños. Así que deja el « _Verónica_ » me recuerda a mi padre.

—Claro, lo siento.

—No deberías. —Ronny dejo a Bruce a su espalda y entro en salón de la sala de estar, tenía que dejar a los «hombres» con sus pruebas, pero su amigo no parecía irse de la habitación. —Dime, querido Bruce ¿cómo esta la gran ciudad? Sabes que no me gusta ir —chasqueo la lengua— tengo muy mala suerte.

—Eres de las pocas damas que puede decir que ha sido rescatada por Batman, cada vez que pisas Gotham City.

—Encantador, verdad. Mas sin embargo di la verdad cada que voy me secuestra un loco. Y si, si antes que me digas algo lo del sr. Cobblepot fue mi culpa, pero dime… ¿quién se lo imaginaria?

—Ronny, tú lo provocaste. Te lo dije el Sr. Cobblepot no es un hombre de negocios limpios e intachable moral más con su amigo el Sr. Max Shreck.

—Aún resentido Bruce. —Ronny nunca olvidaría la cara de su amigo al ser rechazado por la poca cosa de la secretaria del loco, pero sexy Max y sus escandalosos gatos.

Sí, el colmo fue cuando ella en caridad de amiga de la infancia fue a ver su mejor amigo y lo encontró tristón y con un gato negro, lloriqueando por la 'encantadora' señorita Kyle.

Bruce Resoplo encantado—. No harás que lo olvide verdad, te divierte mi miseria.

—¿Cuál? Te casarás. Con esa—Ronny hizo un ademan con la mano escatimando el atractivo de la prometida de Bruce. —Que te parece si me acompañas a la otra sala. —. Ronny evalúo que el tiempo para que Tony, Lex y el sexy doctor Wells salieran del despacho sería muy pronto y no quería que ninguno de ellos notara su presencia ni mucho menos la de Bruce.

Por otra parte, Bruce frunció el ceño si bien Ronny no era mala y ni mucho menos tonta que lo sacara de la estancia central era raro, a menos que lo que quiso averiguar no fuera legal. Si bien aceptar la invitación de Anthony fue más por Andrea, él creía que podría salir algo mal con la contraparte del sujeto. Aun no podía creer que Fox le sugiriera hablar con Superman y éste a su vez involucrara al más famoso "inversionista" Alexandre Luthor, que al parecer era cercano desde antes a Lupus.

—Bruce me estas oyendo. ¡Bruce!

—Oh sí, yo lo siento. —la mirada de su mejor amiga delató lo mal mentiroso que fue y se ofusco. Nadie creería que él, Bruce Wayne sería Batman si se seguía comportamiento así, lo malo es que a él no le gustaba ser un idiota. Y si bien ser el no-tan-joven-millonario, ex playboy y, además ahora comprometido sr. Wayne.

—Poco creo, querido. —Ronny se volvió a sentar en el cómodo sillón de dos personas y sus piernas envueltas en su fina bata hicieron que él sudase, no es que la dulce chica lo sedujera, claro que no, pero los ojos verdes agaces y brillantes sabían algo que él quería saber.

 _«Sí, todo un enredo»._ —se dijo interiormente.


End file.
